Korean People's Army
*New Korean Federation of Occupied America *Greater Korean Republic}} The Korean People's Army is an antagonistic faction in Homefront. Overview Historical background Once the standing military force of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, the army saw action during the Korean War (1950–1953), which ended in an armistice agreement. The Korean People's Army continued to reign as the military force of North Korea, where it faced the forces of South Korea and the United States of America at the Korean Demilitarized Zone for over 50 years following the end of the Korean War. Small engagements between North and South Korea took place within those years, most notably in the first ten years of the 21st century. Storyline events Following the death of Kim Jong-il and succeeded by his son, Kim Jong-un, in 2012, the Korean peninsula was reunited by Kim Jong-un and named it the Greater Korean Republic under Northern rule. As a result, the outdated North Korean military (standing at 4 million strong, including 2.4 million in the reserve) was integrated into the existing South Korean military structures. In which many North Korean officers were discharged and demoted, posted under South Korean officers in order for the Korean government to seek talented generals. Because of this military integration, South Koreans reacted positively towards it as military service in South Korea was compulsory but unpopular, in which this move made a compulsory service unnecessary.Unified Korean Military will include many North Korean soldiers By 2015, then GKR President Kim Jong-un made stride in modernizing the KPA in replacing and scrapping most of the Soviet-era ordnance and upgrading the Army's training in an accelerated program.New Korean president plans to modernize the Korean military In which the military was commonly armed with American-made weapons and vehicles, resulting from its integration with the South Korean military. By 2017, the KPA was outfitted with trained special operation teams and was supposedly made as a worldwide peacekeeping force.North Korean special forces aim to be "best in the world" In 2018, the modernized KPA first saw combat in Japan after the Greater Korean Republic goes to war with the said nation. KPA forces successfully conquered Japan after having captured 26 Japanese nuclear power plants near metropolitan areas and threatened to destroy them following the destruction of the Chugoku nuclear power plant.Japanese capitulates to Korean occupationJapanese towns, cities evacuated in the aftermath of nuclear power plant destruction Thereafter, the KPA further served in annexing Indonesia, the Philippines, Thailand, Malaysia, Cambodia, and Vietnam into the GKR. The KPA further participated in several peacekeeping operations in Iraq alongside with the Iranian military in 2020Korean Officials provide details of Iraq Operations and intervening in the ethnic violence in Nigeria in 2023. By the latter year, the KPA was lauded by ambassadors and officials from worldwide for its actions in Nigeria along with aid missions to Sri Lanka and hurricane relief efforts in Cuba.GKR Peacekeeping mission in Nigeria a success As of 2023, the KPA had grown in reaching 25 million personnel, thanks largely to contributions from GKR member states. Becoming the largest standing in the world, the KPA includes an Expeditionary Force of more than 5 million troops that was designed of "helping countries torn by conflict create a lasting peace."North Korean Military grows Furthermore, the KPA's policy allows citizens of the GKR that are joining the military enable to gaining entrance into the GKR's ruling party and secure special privileges, such as unfettered travel among member states and additional fuel rations. Additionally, all family members are guaranteed employment while any one of them is serving in the Republic Military. By 2024, the GKR launched their own satellites and had now set its sights on the financially and militarily weakened United States of America. By 2025, KPA forces began a mass invasion on the United States after the EMP Burst, seizing Hawaii, and control San Francisco resulting of a two years of occupation in the United States. Within two years, the Korean military had seized all of the United States west of the Mississippi River, and as such commenced with Operation Watersnake in an attempt to maintain its hold on the west. Under the Korean Occupation, the KPA enforced a very harsh rule over American citizens and warred against the American Resistance, in which the KPA were willingly to punish and even kill American civilians in retaliation to the attacks committed by the Resistance. Service Branches Ground Force and Occupational Forces The Ground Force provides the KPA with ground support. They are equipped with the T3AK Assault Rifle, the Chinese version of the AK-47, Baek-Du-san pistol, the Korean version of the CZ75, and captured American weaponry liek the M4 Carbine or M249 SAW machine gun. They are also equipped with a semi-autonomous Sentry tower drone that uses a 20-mm autocannon, as a defensive weapon. Occupational Police Force The Police Force control and provide security in the cities and towns of the New Korean Federation of Occupied America. They are primarily equipped with American weaponry. Light Infantry Division They are in-charge of implementing and maintaining Operation Water Snake. Through Executive Order #4034, the Light Infantry Division redeposits additional Caesium-137, Radioiodine, and Strontium-90 every 17 to 24 months. 718S Division The 718S Division is a special forces unit. They are first mentioned in Operation Water Snake implementing Operation FanFire, the burning of grasses and forest in the Mississippi River every 3-6 months. In 2027, they destroyed the Gunnison cell of the American Resistance, and also participated in the Battle of San Francisco. American collaborators The American collaborators helped the KPA in providing service to them. They participated in the implementing of Operation Water Snake. Two groups, codenamed Red Eagle (Northern Neo Patriot Front, and Red Bison, deployed the weapon in the Mississippi River. People's Navy The People's Navy provides the KPA with naval support. They are first mentioned in Operation Water Snake. They transported Material XYZ, along with the Imperial Japanese Navy, to Los Angeles. They are again mentioned in Golden Gate. They defended San Franciso bay against US ships but failed. People's Air Force The People's Air Force provides the KPA with aerial support. They have in their inventory the SU-47, a Russian forward swept-wing, supersonic jet fighter, Z-10 Chimera, a Chinese attack helicopter, UH-60 Blackhawk, an American helicopter, AH-700 Scout, a reconnaissance helicopter and various UAVs. Weapons and Equipment Soldiers of the KPA wear olive colored uniforms with black face paint. The T3AK Assault Rifle is a Chinese version of the popular Russian AK-47, and standard issue assault rifle for the KPA. The Baek-Du-san pistol is a Korean version of the CZ75, which is the standard issue pistol for the KPA. Nonstandard weapons for KPA soldiers are American weaponry like the M4 Carbine or M249 SAW machine gun. These weapons are primarily used by KPA police force. They also use a semi-autonomous Sentry tower drone that uses a 20-mm autocannon, as a defensive weapon. Gallery Homefront-wallpaper-korean-soldier-flag.jpg SliderWeapons.jpg SliderVehicles.jpg Trivia *The KPA are referred to as "Kims" (undoubtedly a reference to Kim Jong-un) by Connor Morgan and "NorKs" (a shorten slang for North Koreans) by the Survivalists. *All but one of the KPA service branches are mentioned in the game, the exception was the Artillery Guidance Bureau, the strategic missile force of the DPRK. *It is unlikely that the People's Air Force acquired a SU-47. The reasons are there is only one aircraft in service, it is only an experimental aircraft and it is only a technology demonstrator prototype for the SU-35BM and the Sukhoi PAK FA. Sources Category:Homefront enemies Category:Homefront factions